Breaking a Nun
by silent.symphonies
Summary: So, are you really going to deny that you don't miss me? That you don't miss your real home, not this Cloister place... That as every second I'm speaking to you you're heart's melting. And I'm breaking a nun." When Chad and Sonny meet up all hell pours.
1. Ten Commandments

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or nuns…that would just be strange.

**Ten Commandments**

"Alison, it's good to see you" Sister Dominick said cheerfully as we bumped into each other in the halls.

"It's good to see you again, too Sister Dominick. So, how was the visit to the old soup kitchen?" I asked cheerfully

"It was wonderful. They just loved all of those lasagnas you made. I'm so grateful to have you here at the Cloister." He said with a sincere look on her face.

"Well, I'm glad that they enjoyed them. It's been awhile since I've been to the soup kitchen myself, how's Frank doing?" I asked. Frank was this homeless boy who lived in the soup kitchen.

"He's doing great. He just adores you Allison, you should go visit him more often. I hear that you sometimes do those old comedy…thingys of yours" She said. I refrained myself from telling her that my old comedy thingys were called sketches.

"That's great. Maybe I will visit the soup kitchen soon, but I've been helping out Sister Rose at the children's hospital. I've found it a lot of fun in these past few weeks." I said smiling at all of the children that needed help there.

"That's just wonderful Allison. Well it's time for noon time reflections" She said motioning for me to follow

"Noon time reflections" I muttered as I followed Sister Dominick down the gray hallway.

"Allison, you have a visitor who wants to see you after noon time reflections. He said he'll wait till you get out." Sister Barbra said as I entered the room. I nodded my head and made my way to the pews.

The only thing I couldn't quite get is why I had a visitor. I left _So Random_ to live in the Cloister of Saint Rose of Lima. I left to escape. I left to live. I left to breathe. I left because of him. I left because of what he had caused me to do. But this has nothing to do with my own personal reflections, so I prayed the act of contrition and got on with it.

You shall not have any other God besides me, so why did it seem like he had ruled my life back then. That he had controlled every single last thing I did and said because of a mistake. And not the kind of mistake that had to do with getting pregnant, but worse. Worse than commandment number one.

You shall not use the Lord's name in vain. Well, we shouldn't do a lot of things. And not saying oh my God back then was a pretty hard thing to do when you were exasperated all the time. Especially, with a good for nothing liar that you should never trust and I repeat never.

You shall keep holy the Sabbath day. I can't even remember going to church back then, let alone going with him.

Honor your father and mother. When he was around things changed so much. My mom drifted farther away from me as he slowly took control of my life.

You shall not kill. So, why did you kill the inner me?

You shall not commit adultery? So, if you really loved me you wouldn't have dated her…would you…?

You shall not steal? So, why have you stolen everything that I was supposed to be?

You shall not bear false witness against your neighbor. So, why did you lie about me? Why did you lie about who I truly was? Why did you betray me?

You shall not covet your neighbor's things. So, why did steal me. Why did you steal my hope, my dreams, and my future? Was it all just a scheme?

You shall not covet your neighbor's wife. You also shouldn't have taken my very heart and soul.

But why would you be here. Only my mom knows where I am, so clearly my mom must be visiting…again. That would be the third time this week.

That's when I noticed the tear falling freely down my face. I wiped it away and looked around. Most of the sisters had gone and in silence I made my way to the front of the cloister of Saint Rose of Lima.

**Review please and check out my story Insert Title Here co written with angels. 02. music under our joint account name(with no spaces like above) angel. rose. 02. 09 We both wish that you guys could nominate us for the SWAC awards. (seriously if you like the story you should) Next chapter(and last) will be up tomorrow.**

**Persephone. Rose. Hermes **


	2. RUN

Nope…don't own SWAC or Saint Rose of Lima *cough*myawesomestpenpalkimy*cough*

**RUN**

As I walked down the hallway I heard his voice distinctly. And with that I knew that I just had to get away. I mean I could always use some more reflection time, maybe even go to confession. Though, confession doesn't start for another hour of two.

I walked aimlessly through the halls. Oh, look the bible study group. I quickly picked up one of the bibles and followed along. I read the words, but my head wasn't in the right place. I listen to them read chapter by chapter and analyze what it all meant. I actually wondered why I hadn't joined this group beforehand.

We were almost done the Old Testament, when I saw his striking blue eyes. I quickly slipped behind my bible, but I knew that he had seen me. I quietly put down my bible and made my way out the door.

"Sonny, it's great to see you again" he said

"I'd like to say the same about you, but I can't" I said making my way towards my room.

"Ouch, that hurt" he said flinching, over dramatically, if I do say so myself.

"Well those nasty rumors about me that you started hurt too, Chad" I said turning to face him exasperated.

"I' m sorry about that" He said, but I didn't exactly believe all of the crap.

"Like I give a shit whether or not you're sorry Chad"

"Wow, I thought nuns didn't curse" He said amused by my little attitude.

"I'm not a freaking nun Chad"

"Well then I guess that makes this easier to do." He said leaning in and kissing me.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to yell. I wanted to punch him so hard, but he kept hold of my wrists. I wanted to push him off. I just wanted this all to end. Until…until… I can't even say what I felt. But in that moment we both backed away staring at each other.

"Sonny, I miss you" he said pleadingly.

"What was that Chad!" I screamed while slapping him.

"Sonny, you can't deny ever feeling anything" He taunted with that oh-I'm-so-much-better-than-you smirk on his face.

"I can deny anything I want" I said while crossing my arms.

"You're not supposed to lie Sonny. It's a commandment." He said circling around me.

"So…" I said not really caring much for his point.

"So, are you really going to deny that you don't miss me? That you don't miss your real home, not this Cloister place… That as every second I'm speaking you're heart is melting. And I'm breaking a nun" I opened my mouth to correct him, but all of sudden I felt his lips on mine.

This time I didn't pull away. This time I just let it off the hook. This time I was really me. I wasn't the Sonny who was controlled by the massive secret. I wasn't the Alison who was seriously contemplating becoming a nun. I was just Sonny Munroe…a girl who was in love with Chad Dylan Cooper.

"You're still not off the hook" I said as we pulled away from our kiss.

"What must I do then m'lady?" he asked in a noble tone.

"Promise me that you'll never use me again to get another girl" I said looking into the deep abyss of his blue eyes.

"Well…" He started, but before he could continue I slapped him on his arm.

"Promise…or else I'll just call Graham Phillips again"

"Promise"

"Great, now help me pack" I said as we made my way to my room.

"Finally" Sister Joy said. "You don't know how long it took me to track him down so that you wouldn't waste your time here. This obviously isn't what God wants you to do" She said as I packed up my things.

"Thanks Joy…thanks" And with that we had finished breaking a nun.

**Hey guys thanks for reading. I would love to get nominated for the SWAC awards and I would like to ask all of my fans out there to read Insert Title Here. It's a story that my friend Andrea and I are co-writing together. Our joint account name is. Angel. Rose. 02. 09 just without all of the spaces. Well review please!**

**Persephone. Rose. Hermes **


End file.
